


Turncoat

by dustandroses



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, First Time, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: DiNozzo makes a bet with Gibbs, but what exactly is he risking?





	Turncoat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: **Beta:** Featherxquill - for a great last minute job!  
 **Special thanks:** Ms_3m for her helpful suggestions.  
 **Author\'s Warnings:** Bondage, Sensory Deprivation  


* * *

He pulls against the restraints - black leather lined with soft fleece. There won't be any tell-tale bruises. He's tightly bound. The thought is thrilling and frightening at once. How much does he really trust this man? Enough to let him tie me naked to his bed, he thinks wryly. It had better be enough.

His hard cock twitches at the memory of strong, calloused hands binding him: the smell of oiled leather, the shock of cold, stainless steel buckles against warm skin. He never expected to be so turned on by this; to want it this much. He can feel his cock as it lays, achingly hard, tight against his belly. He knows it's not the restraints - he's played these games with women before, a couple of times. They never did anything for him. 

That's what's so disturbing. He's turned on by the fact that it's a man who's bound him; a man who's taken away his control. He's having some trouble getting his brain around this concept. He used to be the posterboy for heterosexuality. When the hell did his cock turn traitor?

The blindfold is disconcerting. He strains to use his other senses to make up for the loss of sight. He can't even tell if he's alone in the room. There's no noise at all besides the harsh gasps of his uneven breathing and the pounding rhythm of the blood rushing through his veins. He can't believe he's here. He can't believe he agreed to this. Who in their right mind would let another man bind them naked and blindfolded to a bed to satisfy a dare?

But he wants this. From the first moment Gibbs mentioned it, he wanted it. Wanted Gibbs. Although he'd never admit to that. But he doesn't need to, does he? The evidence is leaking on his naked belly for Gibbs to see. He doesn't think he's ever been this hard in his entire life. 

Tony still can't believe this is really happening. He's never even thought about Gibbs like this before. Or any man, for that matter. Well, sure, every guy has had some kind of passing thought about what it would be like to fuck another man. But the few times he'd thought it, it had always been him in the driver's seat. He has a feeling that, trussed up like this, if there is any fucking going on tonight, he won't be the one doing it. 

Well, well. He's finally found something that his turncoat dick isn't so sure of. Don't like the idea of getting a dick shoved up your ass, huh? Well, he didn't totally lose his hard-on, but at least he isn't going to blow all over himself as soon as Gibbs touches him. That's good. He hates the thought of coming like some inexperienced teen on his first date. He's had plenty of experience: plenty of women - tons of women. Okay, so, not so much experience with the bondage stuff, and absolutely no experience with men, but he'll be damned if Gibbs is gonna get the better of him. 

"What's the matter, DiNozzo? Are you having second thoughts? Do you want me to stop? I'll untie you if you want. You know what your safe word is." It sounds like Gibbs is walking around the room. Damn that carpeting - it's really hard to hear where he is, unless he speaks. Gibbs voice is low and a little bit husky. If anyone had told Tony that Gibbs had a "bedroom voice," he'd have laughed them out of the room, but yeah. That's exactly what it sounds like. But still definitely in charge - raw and agressive, and maybe a little bit of a tease? Taunting him, sure Tony can't take what Gibbs can dish out. 

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You're not going to win, Gibbs. I can take anything you can throw at me. Do your worst." That's more like it. His voice is strong, challenging. He'll show Gibbs what he's made of. He isn't backing down. Not for anything. That's why he chose this safe word. He'll never say 'uncle.' He'll never give Gibbs that satisfaction.

"No, I won't be doing my worst. That would defeat the whole purpose here, wouldn't it? I've got you exactly where I want you. Why would I do anything to make you want to leave, now?"

"You wanted me tied up in your bed?"

"I wanted you in my bed, yes. If tying you to it is the only way I can keep you here, then I'll do what I have to do."

"You wanted me here?" He's really having trouble getting his head around this. "Why?"

"DiNozzo. Have you looked at yourself lately?" There's a pause, and Tony can almost feel Gibbs eyes on his body. He flushes bright red - then rolls his eyes behind his blindfold, realizing it's rather ridiculous to suddenly decide he's shy at this point. "Enthusiastic, eager to please, hungry for attention. Hungry for _my_ attention. Why wouldn't I want you?" 

"But - you're a guy! I mean - you've had three wives, for Christ's sake, you're not gay!"

"No, I'm not. I think the technical term is bisexual, DiNozzo. Surely you've heard of it?" Gibbs sounds amused, like he thinks this whole thing is terribly funny. 

"So, you've had guys before?"

"Yes. I've had sex with men before. Does that bother you?"

Well, hell yeah, as a matter of fact, it does. He has no idea why, but yes, it does bother him. He wants to demand a full accounting. Who, when, where? How many men? How many times? Then he realizes what he's doing. He's jealous! Of Gibbs! No, not of Gibbs. He's jealous of the men Gibbs has slept with. 

What the hell is he thinking? He needs to get out of here. He needs to stop this whole thing right now and just get the fuck out of here. He opens his mouth to say it, to use his safe word. But he can't. He just can't do it. Can't give Gibbs the satisfaction. _Won't_ give him the satisfaction. 

"No. It doesn't bother me. Why should it?" He's totally amazed at how calm he sounds. And terribly relieved. Inside, his guts are in a turmoil, but he's calm, cool and collected on the outside. He'll never give Gibbs that satisfaction. It just isn't gonna happen. Fuck him. Ah, no. Probably not. Not from this position. Jeez, he has to stop thinking like that. He forces himself to concentrate. 

"So. What's next, boss?"

"Next?" Tony jumps. Gibbs is right up next to him, whispering in his ear. It's very unnerving. "What do you want to do next, DiNozzo?" Tony's breath catches in his throat. Hot breath blowing over his ear, tickling, sending shivers down his spine. He forces himself to take a deep breath. 

"What do I want? You're the one who wanted me in your bed, aren't you? What do you want? You're in charge here, remember?" He tugs on the cuffs holding his wrists in place, reminding both of them how totally helpless he is. Tony swallows suddenly. He really is totally helpless. If this weren't Gibbs, he could be in some real trouble right now. He still could, if he doesn't know Gibbs as well as he thinks he does. 

No. He does know Gibbs. Gibbs wouldn't hurt him. He would never hurt him. He trusts Gibbs with his life everyday at work. He knows he can trust him here, as well. He let Gibbs tie him to his bed, blindfold him. He turned over his body to Gibbs. There was no way he could trust him more. "Do what you want to me, boss. I trust you."

"Thank you, DiNozzo." Short, gruff, to the point - Tony smiles. He knows Gibbs. Tony knows Gibbs is honored by his trust, he doesn't have to say it. Knows it's important to Gibbs that Tony trust him. _He_ is important to Gibbs. He likes that. 

He feels the bed dip as Gibbs sits down beside him. Suddenly his stomach twists up in knots. This is it. He's about to find out what sex with a man is really like, and all of a sudden he's terrified. Oh, god! What am I doing? He tenses up, pulling on the chains that bind his cuffs.

"Shhh..." Gibbs voice is soft, almost a whisper, "remember, DiNozzo, I won't do anything you don't want. Relax. Take deep breaths. That's it. That's it." His hammering pulse quiets under the whispered words. Slowly he relaxes, his muscles aching from the tension he's built up. "I'm going to touch you now, okay? Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." His voice comes out faint and trembly and his face flushes with shame, embarrassed by this show of weakness.

"Of course you aren't. Just relax, okay?"

"I'm relaxed." He's not, but he _is_ trying, and Gibbs doesn't call him on it, so he guesses it's working.

Tony jumps at the first touch, but steels himself to not jerk away from the fingers running up his arm from his bound wrist up toward his shoulder. A soft, gentle stroking, it feels good. It takes him by surprise that Gibbs can be so gentle. The stroking continues across his shoulder and down onto his chest. Soft, gentle. Caresses. 

He is being _caressed_ by Gibbs. That is such a strange thought that he almost laughs. But he doesn't want to end this, and he thinks if he laughed, it might make Gibbs stop. He doesn't want it to stop. This is nice. Gibbs circles one finger around his nipple, and Tony moans softly. He loves having his nipples played with. Gibbs spends some time there, switching back and forth, teasing them both into hard points, tugging gently, making Tony push his chest into Gibbs' hand, begging for more. 

Gibbs is using both hands, now. Down his belly, across his hips, along the outside of his thighs, over the tops of his feet, and then back up the insides of his calves. It feels good, and his legs fall open without his even thinking about it, spreading his knees wider to give Gibbs room, giving him permission to keep going, to touch more. He hears Gibbs take a deep breath, and the hands on his legs stop moving. 

Tony lifts up his head, confused. "What? What's wrong? Gibbs?"

Gibbs takes another deep breath, one hand moving gently across the soft skin behind his knee. "You don't know, Tony." His voice is rough, deep - making Tony ache inside: "You just don't know how beautiful you are right now. So open to me. Spreading your legs for me. Incredible."

Tony can feel the heat as his face flushes, down his neck, across his chest. Guys aren't beautiful. _He's_ not beautiful. "I'm not a woman, Gibbs. You don't need to seduce me. Hell, it's not like I'm going anywhere." He tugs on his restraints to illustrate his point.

"You should know me better than that, DiNozzo. I don't flatter. I say what I think." Tony can feel the rough calluses on Gibbs' palm as he runs one hand up and down his sensitive inner thigh, ruffling the hairs on his leg, sending little tremors up his spine and back down to his hard cock. He shivers all over.

"Does that feel good?" Gibbs strokes the back of his fingers along the inside of Tony's other thigh. "Do you like that?" 

"Yeah. That feels good, boss." He pushes up into Gibbs' hand, like a cat begging for attention. "Feels real good."

Suddenly the bed moves under him, and wet, warm suction attaches itself to one of his nipples, and a tongue flickers over the tip. Tony arches his back, crying out loud in surprise and delight: "Oh my god! Christ!" He gasps loudly as Gibbs lets go of his nipple, laughing, running a trail of warm moisture over to the other nipple before repeating his actions there.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny! Warn a guy next time, okay? I practically pissed my pants on that one, Gibbs. Jeez!" He tries his best to stay outraged, to try and gain back some semblance of the ground he thinks he's lost in the last five minutes or so, but suddenly there are fingers in his sides, tickling him mercilessly, up and down his ribs. 

"Stop! No! Don't, please!" Tony wriggles and squirms, trying to get away, but Gibbs is cruel, hunting out every one of his ticklish spots and attacking them ferociously. "No! I can't take it! Stop! Please! Uncle! Uncle!"

Suddenly, everything stops and Tony gasps, relieved. Then he feels the hand on his wrist, opening the cuff. "No! No! Wait! I didn't mean that. Please, no." He feels the hand stop, so he starts talking fast.. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Please. Please don't untie me. Not yet. I just, I didn't think. I only wanted you to stop tickling me. Honestly. Please. Gibbs? Gibbs?"

"Alright, Tony. If you insist. But you know, this is not a contest." Tony sighs with relief when he feels Gibbs secure the buckles back in place. "I really don't care who wins or who loses. There would be no shame in deciding you didn't want to continue." 

"What? Oh, no. That's not it. Honest!" Well, it's not _entirely_ it, he thinks to himself. "I - umm, well, I like it. Except for the tickling thing. I do. Really. It's kind of nice, you know? I mean, I usually do it all, you know? I'm usually the one making the decisions, making the moves. It's kind of nice to be on the other end for once. Let someone else make _me_ feel good. Yeah. I like it."

"You do, huh?" 

"Oh, yeah. That was nice. Real nice. It made me feel...I dunno. Special. Yeah, that's it. It felt nice to have someone concentrate on _me_ like that. You know?" Suddenly, Gibbs hands are back on his body, running lightly over his skin, pausing to caress, pinch, rub, even tickle a little, but just a little, then move on again. 

"You like this, DiNozzo? Does this feel good?" 

Feeling his cock grow hard again, Tony realizes that during the rough housing, he'd lost a lot of the hard-on that had been his constant companion since Gibbs had told him to strip over an hour ago. He marvels at how long he's been on the edge already, and how fast he's gotten used to a man's big hands on his body. He's on the edge again in no time, his cock leaking precome, lying flat on his belly, and Gibbs hasn't even touched it.

"How many times can you come, tonight, DiNozzo?" 

"What?" It takes him a few minutes to concentrate on what Gibbs is saying. 

"If you come soon, can you come again, later?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, not immediately, but I'm good for at least twice a night, easy. Just give me 15-20 minutes, I'll be raring to go." 

"Good."

He feels Gibbs move until he's between Tony's legs, then wet heat engulfs one of his balls, and he arches off the bed, crying out loud: "Oh, my god! Jesus, Gibbs! You're gonna fuckin' kill me, you know that, don't you?"

Gibbs just laughs deep in his throat, sucking gently on his ball, rolling it with his tongue, and Tony realizes in wonder that he can feel Gibbs' laughter, all the way through his body. He moans, deeply, "Oh, yeah...that's good. Feels so good." Gibbs let one ball go and takes the other into his mouth, giving it the same treatment. "Yeah. Oh, yeah!" 

Tony loses himself in the feeling for a while, his breath coming faster, his moans louder. He's so close to coming, and his cock is totally untouched. When Gibbs lets his other ball slip out of his mouth, Tony wants to just scream in frustration, but then he feels that hot tongue lick up the underside of his cock, along the pulsating vein and then engulf him, sucking hard and then he really _does_ scream. Loudly, and with great abandon, as he shoots his load down Gibbs' throat without any warning for either of them. 

"Oh, my god! _Oh, my god!_ Tony just can't stop saying it, over and again, as Gibbs sucks him dry, then cleans him with his tongue before letting Tony's limp cock go, dropping it onto his thigh to lie there, wet and totally drained. "Wow. Gibbs, that was..." he honestly can't think of anything to say. "Just - wow." He shivers as Gibbs laughs, again, his breath blowing cool on Tony's spent cock. Tony huffs. He doesn't think it's quite as funny as Gibbs does, that he's managed to lose his command of the English language. 

He feels Gibbs move up beside him, lying on his side next to Tony, his hand caressing him again, lightly, with a very soft touch, barely skimming across his flesh. It's so relaxing, so incredibly _tender_ that it just amazes Tony that this is his boss, the 'bastard,' in the flesh. It just seems weird to discover this side of the man, like he has an entire secret life that no one knows about, well, except Tony, now. 

He lies there, floating on the high of a fantastic orgasm, the feel of that firm, callused hand on his skin relaxing him, making him feel almost serene. Calming him, caressing him, claiming him. Claiming him? He kind of likes that. Although he'll never tell that to Gibbs. Never in a million years. It's just going to have to be his secret. He smiles as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Tony comes back to consciousness slowly, aware of warm, strong hands rubbing his shoulders, up to his wrists and back down, along his side with firm strokes, too solid to tickle, just warm, heavy hands. Massaging his shoulders, running along his back to his spine and back up in long sweeps. He sighs into the pillow his head is resting on, moaning as the hands dig deep into the muscles of his shoulders, working out the kinks put there by a long week of hard work. 

Suddenly he opens his eyes in shock. "What the hell?"

"Well, it's about time you woke up. I was beginning to think you were down for the count. I know I'm good, but - "

"I'm still in restraints." He's realized by now that the blindfold is missing, but as long as he's still wearing the cuffs, he decides he's better off not mentioning that.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you are."

"When were you planning on correcting that problem, boss?"

"You mean you want to quit, DiNozzo? I thought you said you could handle it. Are you saying uncle?" Gibbs continues massaging his shoulders, fingers digging into stiff muscles, it feels really good, but there are still a few things bothering Tony.

"Why am I on my stomach? You turned me over while I was asleep?"

"I tried to wake you, but you were out cold." He sounds smug as he says it. 

Tony catches the implication and starts to defend himself immediately. "I did not pass out; you're not _that_ good. I was just tired, it's been a long week."

"That's right, DiNozzo, you just keep telling yourself that." Tony stifles a moan as Gibbs concentrates on a particularly difficult knot, working it hard, his strong hands loosening Tony's muscles and making him feel his bones were made of jell-o.

"Oh, yeah. That's nice. Damn, Gibbs. You're good at this!"

"Years of practice, my boy. Years of practice."

Gibbs is slowly working his way down Tony's spine and he shifts back off Tony's buttocks and on to his upper thighs in order to get to his lower back. That's when Tony realizes Gibbs is not wearing any clothing, and his dick and balls are nestled firmly up against the bottom of Tony's ass. And if he's any judge...Gibbs shifts, leaning in slightly to press harder on a particularly recalcitrant knot of muscle, and even distracted as he is by the excellent massage, Tony is suddenly sure - oh, yeah. Gibbs definitely has a hard-on.

Tony clears his throat, nervous and not quite sure what to do about it. "So, Gibbs. What exactly is going on here - sir?" He's suddenly quite aware of the restraints on his wrists. He'd practically forgotten them during the back massage, but there's no way he could forget about them now.

"Well, DiNozzo. I've been amusing myself, waiting for you to wake up, so we could move on. Now that you're awake..." Gibbs lets the sentence run off into silence, his hands soothing the muscles low on his back; he runs them down and back, on either side of his spine, over the slope where his back meets his ass, his stiff cock nudging Tony's ass as he rocks back and forth.

"Jesus. Gibbs, I don't know if I'm ready for - I mean...that's a big step, don't you think? That is -"

Gibbs leans up over his back to speak in Tony's ear. His bedroom voice is back; low and soothing, and for some bizarre reason, Tony finds it incredibly sexy: "Relax, DiNozzo. We aren't going to do anything you don't want to do. That's what your safe word is for, remember? You tell me when you've had enough. It's all up to you."

Tony's dick is pressed into the mattress, but it gives a twinge at that low voice. Gibb's voice seems to hint at things he's never even imagined - he feels a shudder run up his spine and back down, straight into his dick. He thinks really nasty, disgusting thoughts at his traitorous dick, but it just ignores him; he can feel it thickening and hardening as he lies there moaning into the pillow under his head. 

Suddenly he feels something warm and wet at the back of his neck and as it swirls around his spine, slowly descending his back, he realizes it's Gibbs' tongue, and he moans again, louder, despite how pissed off he feels at his body for betraying him. Dammit, he shouldn't be enjoying this so much! What the hell is wrong with him?

Gibbs' hot, wet tongue reaches his lower back, swirling around his hips on the slope to his buttocks, before finding his spine again and following it down to the top of his crack. Gibbs is kneading his ass by this point, and Tony squirms around, pulling on the restraints, trying to think of something to distract Gibbs with, wishing the phone would ring, someone would knock on the door, anything! Anything at all.

He knows he can stop this with just one word, but he just can't convince himself to say it. It's just too important to him that he not be the weak one, the first one to crumble under enemy fire, the first to say uncle. 

Gibbs runs his tongue all over his ass cheeks, making patterns on his flesh and making his body tremble. Tony can't believe how good this feels. He tries to stop himself from grinding his cock into the sheets underneath him, but it's hard. Ok, to be perfectly honest, _he_ is hard, and getting more so every moment. Tony's really trying not to encourage Gibbs, but when he bites down on Tony's ass cheek he can't help but shout out loud, shoving his cock into that mattress again.

And when Gibbs runs his tongue down along Tony's ass crack, all the way to his perineum and back up again, Tony cries out, unable to hold back any longer: "Oh my god! Gibbs!" Gibbs keeps going, down again and back up, deeper this time, and Tony's cries get louder. "Oh, yeah! God, yeah! What the fuck - yeah! Yeah! Holy shit. Oh my - whatteryou...oh, man - Gibbs!" By this point, Gibbs has got a firm grip on Tony's ass cheeks - holding them apart, and running his tongue in rings around Tony's asshole, then flicking with the tip before going back to circling it again.

Finally, as Tony is reduced to incoherent moanings, Gibbs stiffens his tongue and shoves the tip of it into Tony's asshole, and Tony just screams. Gibbs keeps his grip on Tony's ass, working his tongue in and out, a little at a time, widening him, working him open slowly and carefully. Tony, on the other hand, seems to be in a bit more of a hurry. He starts shoving his ass back at Gibbs' face, shouting frantically, "Stick it in, Gibbs. Do it! Shove your tongue in, harder. Harder! Oh, yeah. Like that. That's it. Faster, faster Gibbs! Oh yeah, yeah! Gimme more. More!" Until Gibbs is shoving his tongue in and out of Tony's asshole as hard and fast as he can. 

Suddenly, he just stops, and Tony gasps, breathing heavily, then after a moment, Gibbs licks his hole again, slowly, almost lazily, and Tony moans so low and full of passion that he could hardly believe that sound had come out of his own mouth. Then Gibbs is back at his asshole, but this time it isn't his tongue. 

"Gibbs? What are you doing? Hey-"

"Don't worry, DiNozzo, you're going to like this, I promise."

"I don't know..."

"Have I ever let you down before?"

"Well, there was that pizza with all the anchovies on it..."

"All right, smart ass." Gibbs smacks him across the butt, not too hard, just enough to sting. 

"Ow!" It doesn't really hurt much, but he doesn't want Gibbs thinking he can get away with anything without it being noticed.

"You told me you trusted me. Isn't that what this dare was all about? Then trust me."

"I trust you, Gibbs."

"Good." A slick finger pushes in through the outer ring of his asshole, sliding right on through until it hits the knuckle.

"Shit! Gibbs..."

Gibbs other hand runs up and down his spine, warm and reassuring, but his firm, commanding voice reminds Tony who's in charge. "Relax, DiNozzo. It's just a finger. You can handle one little finger, can't you?"

"Doesn't feel so little," he mumbles. But he makes a conscious effort to relax, and he guesses it works, because Gibbs starts moving his finger slowly in and out, and after a couple of passes, Tony realizes that it actually feels pretty good. A little weird, but not bad. Not that he understands what gay guys are screaming about, but yeah, it feels - alright.

"Huh."

"What was that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs keeps up the steady fucking, his finger moving in and out of Tony's ass as he speaks, the warm hand stroking his lower spine comfortingly.

"Well, I guess I'm just wondering what all the fuss is about, you know? I mean, it feels pretty good, I guess, but it's not earth shattering or anything."

"Well here, let's try this on for size." Suddenly the pressure increases; alarmed, Tony looks back at Gibbs. 

"What did you do?"

"Added another finger."

"Nope, it just feels fuller. Not really any better."

"Give me a minute. Let's get you used to this first, okay?" Tony lies there for a bit, feeling kind of mellow, relaxed, but that full feeling doesn't go away. It's not bad or anything, but nothing like Gibbs' tongue. Now that had been hot! Then Gibbs turns his fingers over, and aims them down, toward Tony's pelvis. Out of nowhere, intense pleasure just blossoms through his body as Gibbs runs his fingertips over one spot inside him.

"Woah!" Tony's hips buck without warning, pushing his semi-hard cock into the mattress, forcing a low moan out of his throat. He shudders at the intense feeling. "What the fuck was that? Do that again! Do it again!" He pushes his ass high in the air, practically shoving himself onto Gibbs' fingers, and Gibbs just laughs.

"Think I found it, don't you?"

"Is that my prostate? Is that what that was? Oh, yeah! Right there, that's it! Damn! Okay. I get it now. I get it. That's some hot shit, Gibbs. Do that some more. Yeah, right there!" Tony grunts and pushes back onto Gibbs' hand, and he almost doesn't notice when Gibbs slips that third finger in. "Hey, did you just - oh, yeah. Like that. Oh, shit. That's good, Gibbs." He pushes himself back onto Gibbs hand, and then on the way back, his dick rubs against the sheet he's lying on. He's getting it coming and going, and he's loving it. "But no more fingers, okay?"

"No, DiNozzo. No more fingers. I think three ought to be plenty, don't you?" 

Gibbs teases Tony for a while. Fucking him with his fingers, alternating that with scissoring his fingers open, slowly stretching him out, only occasionally rubbing up against his prostate. Tony is really getting into it now, his moans loud and his cries demanding: "Give it to me, Gibbs. That's it. Yeah! Right there! Harder. Harder. Oh, yeah. Yeah!" 

Tony tries to reach down to his cock, wanting more stimulation than the sheets and mattress can provide, and he realizes he'd totally forgotten he was wearing wrist restraints. "Shit! Gibbs. Touch me. Please." But Gibbs just ignores him.

"You like this, DiNozzo? You want more? I can give you more, but you've got to ask for it." Gibbs' bedroom voice asks, sending chills all the way up and down Tony's spine. He's finding it hard to think. The teasing pressure on his prostate is driving him crazy. He's already asked for more, hasn't he? Gibbs isn't making any sense to him at all, right now.

"I don't understand. What - " Suddenly it hits him - more? Gibbs wants to _fuck_ him. A chill runs up his spine. His body seems to think that's a pretty damn good idea. Traitor. But shit, if it means Gibbs will pay more attention to Tony's prostate, he's willing to consider the idea. He always has been the open minded type - never one to close himself off to a new experience. Right. He can do this. Maybe.

"Do you want me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice whispers in his ear, tickling, blowing warm air, making him shiver. "Tell me what you want, DiNozzo. I'll give it to you, but you have to ask. Ask me, DiNozzo. Tell me you want me."

"Oh, god! Just do it, Gibbs. Come on, just do it!" He can't even think, let alone try to talk - why is Gibbs doing this to him? He knows what Tony wants, why can't he just do it?

Gibbs moves his other hand around to Tony's nipples, tugging and pinching lightly and Tony just goes off like a rocket - "Oh yeah! Yeah! That's so good!"

"What do you want, DiNozzo? Tell me." Gibbs finally stops teasing Tony, pushing down on his prostate with every shove of his fingers, his voice low and demanding. "Tell me, Tony. Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me, dammit! Just fuck me!" Gibbs pulls his fingers out, and suddenly everything just stops. Tony realizes he's holding his breath, his body still, as if he's afraid to move. 

He hears the snap of a bottle cap, the crackle of plastic ripping, and Gibbs voice in his ear once again. "Take a deep breath, DiNozzo, and bear down. It only hurts for a second or two." Tony takes a deep, gasping breath when he feels the cold gel pressing up against him; there's a brief pain that translates itself into more of that sense of fullness, he has the time to think to himself exactly how weird this all is, and then with a sudden push, he feels Gibbs inside him.

He almost panics, totally freaked out by the fact that there is a man's cock in his ass. This just does not fit into his view of himself. There is something wrong with this picture! But Gibbs' voice breaks through the haze in his brain: "That's it, Tony. Nice and easy. Breathe for me. That's it. Can you feel it, Tony? Feel me inside you? So good." 

Gibbs is lying balanced over him, keeping his weight off Tony's back by leaning on his elbows. But although Gibbs is actually a smaller man, Tony feels that Gibbs is everywhere - surrounding him, that every part of his body is covered and protected by Gibbs. Gibbs' voice is low in his ear, calming him, soothing him. He takes a another breath, less shaky than the last. 

"I'm going to move again, now, okay? Are you ready?"

He nods, afraid to speak - he isn't sure what would come out if he tried. When Gibbs moves again, Tony's shocked to realize that he hadn't been all the way inside. He'd stopped, half-way in, obviously, perhaps concerned about causing him pain?. But it really doesn't hurt any more. It just feels full, and weird. Definitely weird. Then Gibbs pulls back and angles down when he pushes slowly back in, and shit! That's the spot! 

He moans loudly, and Gibbs laughs into his ear, "Ah yeah, that's it, isn't it?" 

He does it again, and Tony realizes he hasn't lost his power of speech, after all. "Ah, yeah. That's it. Shit!" Although it seemed he still can't manage words of more than one syllable. 

Gibbs keeps the tempo slow, leisurely - but Tony doesn't expect that to last long. He wants more, already. Okay, he has to admit it. This is working for him. As long as he doesn't concentrate on the fact that Gibbs has his dick up Tony's ass, he seems to be okay with this. If it had been anyone else's dick, he wasn't sure he'd have been able to deal with it. Hell, if it had been anyone else, they'd never have gotten this far in the first place, would they?

By this point, Tony is pushing back against Gibbs, trying to nudge the tempo, get Gibbs to move faster. "C'mon, Gibbs. Yeah, that's it. Harder. Yeah. Give it to me. Yeah! That's it!"

"Jesus, DiNozzo! You can't keep that trap of yours shut for anything, can you?" Gibbs laughs, and licks the sweat off the back of Tony's neck. "You like this, huh? You want more?"

"Yeah, Gibbs. Give me more. I want more." So Gibbs does.

He starts moving faster, pushing harder and Tony matches him, stroke for stroke, falling into his rhythm, working with him, against him, their bodies jarring into each other as they push the tempo, flesh slapping against flesh. Gibbs has his mouth on Tony's neck, licking and biting at the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, and Tony stretches his neck out, baring it to Gibbs, in the age old display of submission.

He feels Gibbs' knees pushing his thighs farther apart in an effort to grip the mattress more solidly, gain a firmer grasp from which to thrust into Tony. That suits Tony fine, so he encourages him, spreading his legs, bending his knees, letting Gibbs know he wants more.

"Harder, Gibbs. Harder!" He can feel Gibbs breath on his neck - he's gasping, pounding hard, but he knows he can get more out of Gibbs if he plays him right. He grins into the pillow his head is resting on. "Harder. C'mon! What's the matter, Gibbs? Can't take it? Too much for you? You being such an old man, and all, I'd understand if..."

Then he has to stop talking, because Gibbs has redoubled his efforts, and all Tony can do is cry out - "Yeah! That's it! Oh, yeah!" He feels it then. It starts low in his spine, white hot heat and searing pleasure, spreading up his spine and down his legs until his whole body is tingling and sparking with the sensation. He can't control it, he doesn't want to, just lets it go until it bursts out of his skin and explodes everywhere.

In one small part of his mind, he knows that Gibbs is still pounding into him, his hips like pistons. He feels the jerks in his body - four, five, six times more, before finally Gibbs cries out, frozen above him, then collapses onto his back. He knows all that is happening, but it doesn't really register. He's gone. Out there somewhere. Maybe splattered all over the headboard with his brains. Or all over the sheets beneath him, sticky with his come. He has no idea. And at the moment, he really doesn't care.

* * *

Slowly, he returns to consciousness, to the feel of a warm, rough hand running soothingly up and down his back. He opens his eyes to Gibbs' dark, piercing gaze peering into him, looking right straight into him. He grins a big shit-eating grin at Gibbs and starts laughing. 

Gibbs looks a little surprised, but grins back at him: "You okay, there, DiNozzo?" There's water in Gibbs' hair, and his breath smells of toothpaste. Tony's obviously been out for a while.

"Damn, Gibbs!" He just can't seem to stop laughing. "Damn! The next time we do this, don't bother with the cuffs, okay?" He moves his arm to rattle the restraints, but they aren't there anymore. Oh, yeah. Gibbs has been busy while he's been unconscious, hasn't he? That just makes him laugh louder. "Who the fuck needs restraints? I can't fuckin' move, Gibbs! Holy shit!"

Gibbs smirks at Tony: "I take it you've decided I'll do? You don't need someone younger, DiNozzo? With a little more stamina?"

"Shit. You wore me out, boss. I couldn't have taken much more. That was..." he can't put together enough brain cells to come up with a word that fits. "That was - something else!"

"Yeah?" Gibbs flops over onto his back. "Well, who said there's gonna be a 'next time,' anyway? I won the bet, didn't I? I got what I wanted, DiNozzo." 

Tony is suddenly on his hands and knees: huh, guess he can move, after all. He crawls over, straddling Gibbs body. "Oh, no you don't. Don't even think about it. You hear me?"

Gibbs smirks up at Tony. "I hear you. But DiNozzo - " He moves suddenly, flipping Tony over onto his back and holding him there. Not that Tony is putting up a whole lot of fight. He just lies there, staring up into Gibbs' eyes. "Don't forget who's in charge, or the cuffs go back on again. Got it?"

Tony feels heat spread up into his belly, totally turned on by Gibbs' aggression. Well, huh. He hadn't expected _that_ reaction. Gibbs waits for an answer, not moving until Tony nods. "Yeah, I got it, boss."

Gibbs lies on his side, and lets his hand run up and down Tony's chest, "Good." He leans over, hand wrapped around the back of Tony's neck, pulling Tony's face to his, and kisses him, long and hard. A passionate, claiming kiss that Tony likes a hell of a lot more than he would have expected a couple of hours ago. They part, and Tony pulls Gibbs back for another one, just as hot as the first. He smiles up into Gibbs' eyes.

"Ya know, boss. I think I could get used to this."


End file.
